Losing Grip
by brandy mallory
Summary: [zelosxsheena] Sheena looks back at her and Zelos's complicated relationship. [implied lemons][swearing]
1. Chapter 1: first meeting

((A/N: well, aren't i just the little busy beaver, i keep spitting out new fanfics. anyway. this is a sheenaxzelos fanfic. in fact this is my first fanfic with a straight pairing. yay, go me! anyway, it's called Losing Grip, after the song Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne. see, i was listening to it on the bus and this fanfic matterializd in my head. amazing huh?

anyway, this story starts abouttwo or so years before the game, when Sheena's studing at the reasearch place and the renegades are telling them about the chosen of slyarant and what not. i'm sorry, i'm bad with spelling places. sorry.

lets see, warnings: there may end up being implied lemons further on, but no yaoi or anything. and swearing, there will most likely be swearing. and bad spelling,.

and lastly diclaimer: i do not own tales of symphonia, or any of it's charatures, or the song this fic is named after.

enjoy!))

* * *

How is it that I, so close to falling to my doom, could spend my last thoughts on him? Life is strange that way.

* * *

She had never liked Meltokio or the royals who lived there, but still she stood as a represent of Mizho; hair casually in a bun and dark purple dress hugging her curves. Parties like this were stupid in her opinion. Just away for royals to try and out due each other with their outfits and their status.

She wasn't sure why she had let Tiga convince her to go to this thing. Her people had been driven out of these lands long ago. An invite to a party did not change that, even if it was the only way for them to win over the King's trust.

"This is stupid," She muttered, wishing the Renegades hadn't asked to share information with them. It was so dumb that the Royal family had to be involved. They didn't need their permission to do anything in Salvarant. Sheena shouldn't have to take her orders from the King.

Then why was she here?

Oh yes, to please her village. Like they'd ever forgive her anyway, but she couldn't sit around. She had to redeem herself. She had to, and if going here to study was the only way, so be it. If sucking up to the King would help her village she would do it.

"Sheena?"

She spun around to face the King, "Yes your majesty?" She asked, doing a tiny bow of respect.

The King smiled, "I would like you meet someone very important," He gestured to the man beside him, "This is Zelos Wilder, Chosen of Mana."

She was taken back for a second. The man, boy really, beside him had long flowing red hair, pulled back into a lose braid. His clothing was dressy, but proper for the current occasion, and he had a sloppy over confident grin on his face, as he looked her up and down. It wasn't nice to think, but she had a feeling she'd end up really hating this guy.

She smiled politely and held out her hand, "A pleasure to meet you Mr. Wilder."

The Chosen took her hand and kissed it. And not just kissed it, Sheena could feel the tiniest bit of tongue slide lustfully over her skin. It drove her crazy.

"It is a pleasure to meet such a wonderfully rounded hunny as yourself," He said, still holding her hand, "I can't but wonder what secrets you holds beneath that dress."

Sheena knew two things. One, that she could have taken that comment two ways. And two, that she hated Zelos more than she feared Volt.

"It's to bad you'll never find out know isn't it?" She replied coldly, pulling her hand back and lifting her chin a bit higher.

The Chosen laughed, "Come on. Take a joke will you." He took a step closer to her, a sparkle in his eyes that drove her hormones into overdrive, "I'm only trying to be nice."

Any other man Sheena would have slapped right then and there. But with the King listening in on their conversation it wouldn't have been such a good idea.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Zelos asked extending his hand.

Not wanted to seem rude in front of the King, "Why of course," She took his hand and he lead her on to the dance floor. His arm wrapped around her waist, sending shivers down the back of her spine as they danced. The room spun around her and all she could see was the red head that held her. Yup she really, really hated this man.

He kept silent the entire dance, his eyes never leaving hers. As if he was trying to unravel the deep secrets of her past. Suddenly spinning her into a dip he frowned, eyes glancing down her body then back to her face.

"Beautiful Sheena, just what will I do with you?" He whispered softly in her ear as he pulled her back up.

Take me! Her body screamed. Take me right here and now. She wanted him, wanted him badly after feeling what his touch, his lips, and his voice did to her. He was driving her mad. And she'd only just meet him. Damn him. Damn him for confusing her so fast. Damn him.

She pulled back out of his arms, betraying her body, "Thank you for the dance Mr. Wilder," She bowed slightly, "It was a pleasure to meet you."

She turned and started walking, hoping to get as far away from him as she could before he'd figured out what happened. A group of girls hissed at her as she walked by, jealous of the dance she'd had with the Chosen no doubt. She ignored them, making a run for the door and out into the fresh air. She leaned against a pillar, closing her eyes and taking in deep breaths. Damn him. Damn his good looks and his charm. Sheena was a ninja, she would not, she could not fall for that.

"Too crowded inside my dear?"

Her eyes flew open and looked up at the red head standing in front of her. His goofy grin had disappeared, replaced with one of concern.

"I like the out doors actually." She said quickly.

"Me too, "He pulled out a smoke, and lit it, "You smoke?"

She shook her head, "Filthy habit."

He took a long drag, "Is it ever. I wouldn't recommend it to anyone."

Sheena gave him a confused look, "They why do you?"

Laughing, Zelos took another drag and flicked the rest of it onto the ground, "I started long ago, and haven't figured out how to quit. I'd like to say they calm me down but they really don't."

Sheena stood silent, looking up at the night sky. Wondering why the hell she'd even come here, "You don't seem like the type how needs to calm down a lot."

Zelos popped a breath mint, "You don't seem like the type who'd run away from a dance. But here we are."

"Here we are." She looked back at him, and he took her hand once more.

"It was a pleasure talking to you Ms. Sheena," He kissed her hand again, tracing a little heart with his tongue, "I do hope we meet again."

She looked at him as he walked back inside, lost for words.

Damn you Zelos Wilder. Damn you.

* * *

((i know, short chapter, but this is me peoples. my hands hurt so bad at the moment you're lucky i wrote this much. i'm not surewhy i turned zelos into a smoker, obvoiusly he doesn't in the game, but this is a couple years before. so anyway, thanks for reading. please review and tell me what you think!)0 


	2. Chapter 2: first dance

((A/N: wow, took me quite some time to update. But I won't give up on this fic! I'm a procrastinator, what can I say? This is a very short chapter and it really doesn't make much sense. I think I said this fic would have a lemon, or at least an implied one. But then I remembered that Sheena was allowed to see the unicorn, meaning she was still 'pure' at the time. Which basically means it'll be delayed till a much later chapter.

Anyway. Once again, short chapter, the next one will be better I promise! I just didn't want to go straight into the next part on the second chapter. The third chapter will be up as soon as I have time. But I'll put it on top of my To Do list (which is VERY long to tell the truth)

I do not own ToS. Trust me, if I owned Namco there'd be a sequel by now and Kratos would never have left and Yuan would have been in the opening scene and the ending one. And Seles would have had a bigger part. On with the fic!))

* * *

_Are you aware of what you make me feel?_

* * *

She'd spent almost a month in Meltokio. And in that month she had neither seen nor heard from Zelos. Not that she minded, it's not like anything could happen there anyway.

She'd heard of him certainly. He was the Chosen of Mana. A title only trumped by the royal family. He lived alone in the rich part of the city, partied, drank and picked up girls. He was a player. A chick magnet. He could walk up to any single girl and be in her pants on the hour. A taken girl took two.

He was not the type of guy Sheena wanted or needed.

Spending all of her time on researching Summon Spirits and how to summon them, Sheena had managed to get the redhead out of her head. Barely. Just barely.

But that won't work for long.

The knock on her door surprised her. She'd lived here for months and she'd never had a visitor. But then, why would she? She was pretty much an outcast in this city because of where she came from, and the half elves of the Research Center barely left their labs. As she stood up she wondered if it was someone knocking on the wrong door; seemed more probable than someone coming to see her.

She pulled open the door to come face to face with a grinning smile.

She swiftly shut the door on Zelos' face, taking nervous breaths and leaning against the door. But of course, flat out rejection was not enough to stop the redhead, who knocked again.

"Sheena? Come on, I know you're in there. You opened the door remember?" He pushed the door open and stood in the doorway.

Barely regaining her posture, she gave a slight bow, "May I ask why you are here Chosen?"

He laughed, which made Sheena's head spin. His laugh was intoxicating, and not in the gross sewer smell way, "Lighten up Sheena, you sound like my sister."

Sister? Sheena didn't remember hearing anything about a sister.

Zelos moved a little closer to her, "I've been thinking about you all month. I hoped I'd see you around, but I haven't. So I thought," He took another step towards her, "I'd take you out for a night on the town."

Sheena started to protest but he took a step closer and held a finger up to her lips, "No buts Sheena. Just one night, than I promise you'll never have to talk to me again."

She considered it. What hurt could one simple night do? It's not like she had to sleep with him or anything. She would just hang around with him and then leave. She didn't have to go home with him.

"Fine, one night," She said, giving in to his puppy dog smile, "Just let me get changed."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door, "No changing, you're fine the way you're dressed now." He slid his hand down to grab hold of hers, weaving his fingers into her own.

"Where are we going?" The ninja asked as he pulled her through the streets.

Zelos stopped outside a dance club. Not that it looked like a dance club from the outside. Form the outside it looked like an abandoned old warehouse, windows spray painted black from the inside and siding slowly peeling off the walls. The only reason Sheena could tell it was indeed a dance club was from the well-dressed bouncer at the door and the steady throb of music that could be heard whenever the door was opened.

Zelos nodded to the bouncer, who let them through, "Dancing my girl, we are going dancing."

Inside the club was a cloud of activity, from the seemingly hundreds of people who where dancing on the crowd floor, to the dozens sitting off to the side at private tables and couches. Everything moved in one steady chaotic stream of dance and passion.

Sheena stood almost dazed at the doorway until Zelos spun her around and pulled her to the dance floor.

"Wait! Zelos, I can't dance!" She said panicked, "I don't know how to dance like this."

Zelos flashed his trademark grin, "No one knows how to dance Sheena." He spun her in a circle, "You do it on instinct," he tugged her closer so he could whisper in her ear, "On intuition."

She bit her lip and looked around, wondering what to do. The song switched to a heavier dance beat, and Zelos slide one hand down her side to rest on her hip, "Just go crazy," He said, jumping to the beat and expecting her to do the same, "Let go of that grip you have on reality. Reality doesn't exist here."

Sheena took a chance, and dived into the music.

* * *

((Crappy chapter ending, but any real ZelosxSheena fan will love my next chapter. Remember, reviewing makes me want to update faster! And for all you wondering why the hell there's a dance club in Meltokio, beats me.

Every time you review Martel saves Zelos from getting smacked by flying pigs. And every time you flame my Carpel tunnel gets worse.

Thanks for reading, have some fudge! –Hands out fudge-))


	3. Chapter 3: first kiss

((A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I think I updated rather quick this time. I amaze my self. Anyway, another short chapter. Sorry, but this is how I write. Get used to it. In this chapter we learn why Zelos doesn't smoke in the actual game! Enjoy!

I do not own ToS. This is a no duh. I am not making any money off of this. This is a bigger no duh.))

_

* * *

Baby?

* * *

_

"And when that guy got pushed off the table by the drunk maid!" Sheena broke into a fit of giggles. It was just past three am and the two of them where walking down the street, hand in hand. Both feeling buzzed from the dancing or, in Sheena's case, the free champagne that was past out around two.

Zelos snorted, "Man! That was the best! Even better than you slapping that DJ."

"He tried to grab my ass!" Sheena said in defense, stopping to try and cross her arms but finding one in Zelos' possession.

The red head nodded, glancing behind her, "Can you really blame him?"

"You're a jerk!" She said, jokingly punching him in the arm.

Winching slightly he laughed, "Ouch! No fair!" He grabbed her and twirled her around, so he could hold her from the back and rest his head on her shoulder (a.k.a. the classic Zelos hug) "So are you glad I saved you from you're horribly boring place to come dancing with me?"

She raised a finger to her chin, mocking deep concentration, "I guess so. It could have been worse."

Zelos gave her ear a quick puppy lick, causing her to shiver, "You guess so?"

"Fine," she rolled her eyes, trying not to fall apart, for now the redhead was nibbling on her ear, "It was great. Will you stop that?"

"Why?" He took another playful lick as she turned her head to look back at him, "Scared you like it?"

"Jerk."

"You already said that hunny."

"So what now?" The ninja asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Now?" The redhead untangled himself from her, standing beside her.

The started walking down the street, "Yes, now that it's three in the morning and we're buzzed and walking down an empty street?"

Reaching for his smokes in his pockets he shrugged, "Well, I can think of many things we could do. Here, in a hotel, at my house. But I believe you'd slap me if I suggested them." He put a stick in his mouth and fumbled around for his lighter. He found it at last, holding it up with a triumphant "Ta-Da!"

Sheena reached over and stole the smoke out of his mouth, "Don't." She said, waving her finger at him.

"And why not?" He asked with a frown, flopping his head to one side and giving her puppy eyes.

"I don't want to taste this crap when you kiss me goodnight." She said blushing, thankful of the dark street.

That, apparently, was the last thing he hand imagined her saying, "So you're saying, if I quit, you'll kiss me?" His mouth broke into a grin.

She shook her head, "No. If you quit I might _consider _kissing you."

"Close enough." Zelos slid his lighter back into his pocket and pulled out his whole pack, "Anything for you doll."

"Don't call me doll!" Sheena replied, giving him a death glare.

Zelos tossed his smokes into a nearby trash can, "Happy?"

Sheena grabbed his hand and they started walking back into the middle class part of town where she was staying, "Very."

They reached her house and walked up the front steps.

Sheena looked down at her shoes, "Well, this is my house."

"I better hope so. Standing on some strangers steps this early in the morning isn't very polite."

Sheena looked up to call him a jerk for the third time that evening, but instead grabbed his shoulders and placed her lips on his.

The kiss took him by surprise, but he moved his hands to rest on her back, pulling her closer. The kiss was innocent, sweet with no tongue. Just their lips together, soft and light. He pulled back from the kiss, his cheek against hers, his lips moving close to her ear.

"Are you sure you're not going to slap me?" He whispered.

Sheena licked his ear, whispering back, "Can't make any promises."

Zelos kissed her again, running his tongue against her lips, urging her to open up and let him in. She opened her mouth a fraction, moaning at the feel of him in her mouth. She moved her hands into his hair, tangling them and bringing his head closer, deepening the kiss even more.

The stood there, entangled, exploring each other's kisses, until they had to break for air.

Sheena smiled nervously, looking once again at her shoes, breathing quickly, "So…"

Zelos grinned, out of breath himself, "I get to second date with you?"

She kissed him again, "Yes." With much protest from her body and Zelos, she pulled away and opened her door.

Zelos smiled at her, his hands in his pockets and his head tilted to one side, "Next week? Tuesday at seven?"

She nodded, peaking him on the lips before fleeing inside her house, "See you there. Or here as you'll be picking me up." She blushed again and he smiled at her.

"Oh course my lady," He said, bowing slightly and turning to skip down the steps and off into the night.

She waited till he was out of her sight them closed the door, leaning against it and sighing.

She'd done what she said she couldn't. She was falling for Zelos.

* * *

((I'm not good with kissing scenes, because 1. I've never been kissed myself. I am such a loser… And I don't claim to be a Pro writer yet, so sorry for the real lack of character development and stuff. They danced, had champagne, and have slightly different mindsets because of it. Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed.

Please review and such, or Sheena will start feeling uncontrollable lust for Dirk. Think of the Sheena peoples!))


End file.
